Victory in the Simpler Things
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: "-So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength." "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul..." In celebration of the end of Volume 3, and the rise of anticipation for the next Volume...
1. Victory in the Simpler Things

**AN: A quick warning, if you have yet to see the final episodes of Volume 3, then go see it. If you have not, then I hold no blame when I say "SPOILER ALERT(S)!"**

 **For the sake of those who have not seen that episode yet, I will contain my fandom side and simply say this: the story you're about to read was inspired by those final episodes...**

 **You've been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

Victory in the Simpler Things

Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of the Prophecy, Hero of the Hidden Leaf, Konoha's Seventh Hokage...

And the last living practitioner of ninjutsu, ninshuu, and more importantly the Last Living Shinobi.

He wasn't quite fond of that last title, for obvious reasons.

What began as a noble sacrifice, had eventually become his biggest regret.

" **Damn right it did!** "

" **Oh would you shut up, Indra!** "  
" **Why don't you make me, Asura?!** "

How long has it been? Twenty? Thirty? Sixty centuries since he decided Hagoromo convinced him to host the warring spirits of his ancestors, Indra and Asura Ootsutsuki, thus ending the vicious feud that had spanned centuries upon centuries.

He passed the title of Hokage to Konohamaru after fifteen years, finding that the worst years were ahead of him...

His brother-in-all-but-blood Sasuke, his old teammate Sakura, his wife Hinata, his son and daughter Boruto and Himawari... He watched them all grow old and die. And after his grandson, Itachi Uzumaki, the son of Boruto and Sarada, had passed on due to old age, he decided to close off his heart, to ease the pain he felt from watching all his loved ones die while he lived.

That was in his second century of life.

Hell, even Orochimaru had kicked the bucket after living for seven centuries, finding the pursuit of knowledge that had once driven him to be the man (or woman?) he was had become irritable, mundane, and mentally exhausting.

The Shinobi system had become nothing more than another historic fact by the tenth century, a myth and legend by the twentieth, and by the thirty-fifth century it faded into obscurity, another page of history lost to time.

Kurama and the others had offered him to join them as they went into a deep slumber, only to be awoken in a time when their powers would be needed once more, but he had declined, insisting on watching humanity for that moment...

He tried to keep his faith in humanity, but that began to wane after a few centuries, his eventual loss of faith bringing him to this point in time now...

'Would you two shut up?!' Naruto mentally exclaimed, gripping his head, the sensation of his hair on the tips of his fingers numbed by the mental anguish he was experiencing.

His hair... his once golden blond hair was now a light iron gray, nearly silver in color and waist-length, his skin was pale due to being in the shade for so long, even his eyes, which had once been a cerulean blue, had faded to the point that they were mere black orbs with a slightly blue tint. And as a testament to his supposedly infinite lifespan, Naruto did not "shrink" as he aged, in fact the opposite occurred. As the Seventh Hokage, he stood at 6'0", but after a few centuries he gained a few inches in height, standing at a toppling 6'6".

But most importantly, his birthmarks, the three whisker-like marks that were once on either side of his face, had faded. Becoming nothing more than invisible outlines on his cheeks.

He quite literally felt and looked like a shell of the man he once was, his attire only rubbed salt in the wounds. A physical manifestation of chakra in the form of black pants and boots, on top of which he wore a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back. A gray horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector with an upward-curve on the right temple, giving him an overall appearance very similar to that of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki.

...

"You know..." A familiar voice called out. "If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles like my son, _Naruto-kun_."

Speaking of Hagoromo, though Kaguya's physical body was still imprisoned in the moon - twenty failed escape attempts having mellowed her out somewhat, as well as destroyed part of her prison - she had finally managed to manifest a new body, taking a page from the first two Rinnegan-users Naruto had met and used the Rikudou no Jutsu (Six Paths Technique).

"Kaguya... you're early." Naruto mumbled, though the woman heard him quite clearly.

He couldn't quite remember which unlucky soul it had been that she used for the technique, but what he did know was that the Path had eventually been remade into her likeness, save for a few details.

Still a woman in possession of very delicate facial features, her eyebrows cut very short, pale skin that was only matched in tone by Naruto's own, a red shade of lipstick on her lips, a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails, and the very same attire that she wore when he first met her. She no longer possessed her horn-like protrusions, and in place of where her third eye - her Rinnesharingan - had been, was a black diamond-shaped polished "gem" which was one of several chakra rods that were hidden inside her body, as well as her lack of the Byakugan, and instead two vibrant glowing red orbs with dark rings accentuating the pupil which could expand and envelop her sclera dependent on her mood. Lastly, her hair, which had once been sweeping and extremely long, though still white in color was now kept in a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments were suspended.

And though he could not see it, he could _feel_ the bemused grin on her face. Taunting, sly, seductive...

"How many times must I tell you, Naruto-kun. That is no longer my name, not in this day and age." Kaguya said, sauntering over to the chair Naruto was sitting in and wrapping her arms around him from above, leaning down and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. "A fresh start, remember?"

"Time's quill is always quick to spill its ink onto a new page, but I refuse to let the first pages burn in the process." Naruto retorted, forming a table, a second chair, and a Chess game with Banbutsu Sozo no Jutsu (Creation of All Things Technique).

"Quite so, Naruto-kun~" Kaguya replied, sitting down in the chair and gazing down at the Chess pieces.

"Now... shall we begin, Kaguya?" Naruto questioned, gesturing to her to make the first move.

"Tut. I've told you, Naruto-kun, it's not Kaguya..." she stated. "It's Salem."

* * *

" _Let me tell you a story, child..._ "

* * *

" _Deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man - a lone wizard..._ "

Having a theoretically limitless lifespan, coupled with a hermit lifestyle, made days, weeks, even months blend together for Naruto.

A fresh blanket of snow covered the lands, and even though he could survive the frigid temperatures wearing nothing but his underpants, the former blond still preferred the warm and comforting feeling of _not_ being a frozen human popsicle.

As the flames of his fireplace cackled and danced around in the still air of the room, Naruto closed his eyes, lavishing in the sun's warm rays of light for what felt like an eternity.

That is, until...

"Hello, good sir."

His eyes shot open, slightly startled by the unfamiliar voice that beckoned his attention, and came across a rare sight that he had not seen in quite some time...

A new visitor.

" _Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden..._ "

She stood at 5'11" with delicate features. Her hair, which was held up in a bun by a pair of hair sticks and had bangs framing either side of her face, was white as snow in color. Her eyes, though icy blue, held a certain kindness that was contrary to the stereotype that came with the color. And her porcelain skin was hidden from the neck down by her outfit: a light-blue-and-white kimono with a white sash.

"I am sorry to intrude, sir. If you do not mind..." the woman said, making her way over to the barren tree that was in Naruto's yard.

"Yes, I do mind." Naruto retorted, a frown marring his face. "Who... are you?" he asked, causing the woman to smile.

" _Calmly, she sat beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation, the maiden simply replied..._ "

"My name is Winter." she replied. "I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters."

...

"Why in the nine circles of hell does that mean you can just... trespass on my property?" Naruto questioned angrily, though he received no reply.

" _With that, she closed her eyes and sat in silence._ "

"Answer me dammit!" Naruto yelled for the twelfth time after two hours, but to no avail as Winter sat in meditation. "Tch... Baka." he grunted, finally deciding to give up on eliciting an answer from the woman.

...

Soon, two hours had turned into several, and eventually the was descending past the horizon, miring the skies with a plethora of vibrant warm colors that contrasted the frozen tundra. Yet the woman was still, an aura of calmness surrounding her that he had nearly forgotten himself...

And finally, the calmness reached out and grasped him, his faded eyes drooping downward until they closed.

" _The wizard told himself the girl was a fool, but the longer she sat, the more he wished to share in the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tired and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament..._ "

Naruto's eyes fluttered open once more, surprised when his hearing picked up the sound of giggling.

The sheets of snow that once covered the land were now gone, and in its place life had sprung forth, the white lands now covered in vegetation.

Winter still sat beneath the same tree, but she was no longer meditating. Instead, she was speaking with a new person, one he himself did not know of.

"-Is that so~?" she questioned, a jovial smile gracing her face as she spoke to Winter.

"Umm... hello?" Naruto called out hesitantly.

" _Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was befuddled to find that a second maiden appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruits and flowers..._ "

"Hi there!" the woman exclaimed. She stood shorter than Winter did, standing at 5'9" with vibrant green eyes and hair that went halfway down her back and was held in a ponytail, as well as two bangs framing either side of her face similar to Winter. She wore a floral headband, as well as matching floral wristbands and a yellow-green halter strap dress.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked, though in the back of his mind, he knew the likely answer...

" _When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied..._ "

"My name is Spring." the second maiden replied. "I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters."

"Tut. That makes two of you now..." Naruto grumbled.

"I'm sorry. If we're disturbing you-" Spring began.

"It's fine, it's fine." Naruto interrupted, waving his hand dismissively.

"Then thank you, good sir!" Spring exclaimed, her eyes darting to the side of the house as something caught her eye. "Say... is that a garden?"

"At one point it was, I suppose..." Naruto responded, gazing down at his prosthetic right forearm, the pale construct having gained enough color over the centuries to blend in with the rest of his complexion now.

When he first constructed his garden, it was brimming with life thanks to a combination of his former hobby and his training with the Mokuton (Wood Release). But as he fell deeper and deeper into his despair, he began to tend to his garden less and less until it finally became little more than a barren patch of fenced-off land.

"Hmm..." Spring hummed, a sly grin appearing on her face as she grabbed a handful of seeds from her basket.

" _To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl retrieved a handful of seeds from her basked and planted them in the wizard's garden..._ "

Despite the last time Naruto had used Sage Mode being nearly eighteen centuries ago, a sage was always connected to nature, even if only in a small amount.

He could _feel_ Spring's effort and hard work in bringing his garden back to its former glory.

" _The old hermit could hardly believe his eyes as the maiden turned what was once a mere pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden, from which life would surely blossom..._ "

"Well hello there~" a third voice called out, causing Naruto to turn back to the tree in his yard, the seasons having shifted during his stupor.

" _It's likely he would have gazed for hours, were it not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree._ "

This third maiden stood slightly taller than the two before her, standing at 6'0" with warm violet eyes and straight hair of the same coloration that went down to her waist. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a collar, auburn short shorts and matching suspenders, as well as auburn shoes.

" _A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens._ "

"It's a pleasure to meet you." the woman said, bowing in an almost mocking manner to Naruto, though he only found it humorous.

"Please, I beseech thee... tell me your name." Naruto asked.

" _The wizard begged her to introduce herself, to which she happily responded..._ "

"My name is Summer." she replied. "I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sister."

"Heh..." Naruto smiled, something that had not graced his face in over a thousand years...

Only for his smile to turn into a look of confusion when Summer laughed.

" _"Of course," thought the wizard. But another chirp of laughter left the old man perplexed..._ "

"What the... for what reason are you laughing?" Naruto questioned.

" _What in the world was so funny?_ "

"You are, silly~!" Summer responded.

" _As it turned out, it was him. The new arrival found the wizard's insistence on staying indoors so very amusing..._

 _Why choose to view the world through a small window when the door leading out to it was right at his side?_ "

"..." Naruto's mouth opened and closed, raking his brain for a witty or logical retort to Summer's question, but he found none.

...

"Well~?" Summer asked.

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Naruto said, standing up from his chair and making his way to the door.

As his hand grasped the doorknob, he realized that he was in need of a change in his appearance. Were it not for the fact that his clothes were made out of chakra, he was certain they would be a health hazard. And his hair...

Retracting his hand from the doorknob, Naruto quickly summoned a Gudodama (Truth-Seeking Ball), manipulating the black chakra orb to take the shape of a dagger.

With the dagger in one hand and his hair gripped in the other, he swiftly slashed off his long, flowing mane, hacking and chopping until it could be considered tousled, short hair.

Satisfied that his hair was now acceptable, he dismissed the Gudodama and willed his cloak to take a new shape, becoming a faded brown vest, brown pants, brown shoes, a light brown belt, a light long-sleeved shirt with a collar, and a brown panama hat.

'That's better.' Naruto thought as he reached for the doorknob once more.

" _It was a compelling argument. And after only a moment of brief hesitation, the wizard left his home..._

 _And stepped outside._ "

"Ah my kami! What the hell is that blinding light?!" Naruto comically yelled, completely caught of guard by the sensation of stepping outside.

"You mean the sun?" Spring questioned, causing all three sisters to giggle.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto mumbled, his eyes having finally adjusted to the brightness of the outside world.

" _The warmth of the sun brought with it a surge of energy and life, and soon the wizard wasn't feeling much like himself anymore..._ "

"Heh..." Naruto tried to stifle his laughter, but to no avail...

"Tag! You're it!" Summer exclaimed, lightly shoving Naruto before running off, beckoning the immortal man to chase after her as Spring did to Winter.

" _He was feeling much better._ "

"Oh it is on!" Naruto grinned, chasing after Summer, all the while laughing like he had not in centuries...

" _As the day drew to a close, the maidens and the wizards all settled down and prepared a feast. Winter set the table, Spring supplied the crops, Summer prepped the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he'd been in ages._ "

Naruto sat in a chair at the head of the table as he and the girls stared down at the banquet that was begging to be devoured, their stomachs grumbling and each licking their lips in anticipation.

"Alright! Let's dig in-" Summer began.

"Wait." Naruto jutted in, feeling a new presence swiftly approaching. "There is one more guest approaching..."

"I guess you really are a wizard, noticing my presence before even my sisters did." a new voice called out.

" _But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree._ "

The fourth maiden stood at 5'10" with short light brown hair, warm brown eyes that held nothing but kindness and a hint of wisdom. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a brown skirt that went to her knees, brown knee-high socks, dark brown shoes, and a light brown shoulder cape.

The creases of Naruto's lips curved upward until a genuine smile was on his face, beckoning the woman to join them in their feast wordlessly.

"Thank you, good sir." the woman said, joining the other maidens and Naruto.  
"What is your name?" Naruto asked.

" _He smiled, and beckoned her to join them, asking only for her name..._ "

"My name is Fall. I am on a journey, and am here to meet my sisters." she replied softly, though Naruto heard her as clear as day. "Who are you?"

"M-Me?" Naruto faltered, pondering the question for a good minute before sighing. "Well, I am but an old hermit - I have lived in these woods alone for centuries and... I'm afraid my story has no place in this day and age, not to mention it is not very interesting in the first place, as I have no one to love and nothing to my name..."

His smile had already turned bittersweet, as he nearly delved into the depths of his mind, on the verge of despairing over his early memories...

" _The elder sister looked up at all that surrounded them..._ "

Before he could drown in memory lane, however, he was pulled out back to reality by the very perpetrator of the question that brought him there in the first place...

"But sir, do you not see?" Fall questioned, motioning to the surrounding area of his land. "You have so much."

Naruto's eyes scanned over his surroundings, silently gasping as the realization came upon him...

" _It was true. With their help, it was now clear to see that the wizard had everything he could ever need. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind..._ "

"Why... Why me?" Naruto queried.

"What do you mean?" Spring retorted.

"Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts?! WHY AM I SO SPECIAL?!" Naruto questioned, yelling at the end of his inquiry, gripping the tablecloth tightly in his fists and tears welling up in the corners of his eyes

" _The four sisters looked to one another, perplexed. Finally, the eldest spoke..._ "

"I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special." Fall replied, fanning her arms out slightly. "We do what we can for everyone, because we are able."

"..." Naruto was shocked into silence, his hands slackening before falling limply to his side.

 _Because we are able_. Those words rang through his head more clamorous than the booming of lightning and thunder.

"B... Because you are able..." he mumbled, a familiar blond haired, blue eyed shinobi coming to mind.

A fire was rekindled in his eyes, one that he himself had thought had long since burned out long ago. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, Naruto stood up, tears of joy overflowing from his eyes and a smile on his face.

" _The old wizard was at a loss. Never in his years had he come across such kindness. It was in that moment that he knew what should be done.._ "

"Sir...?" Summer hesitantly called out, concerned at Naruto's sudden actions.

"Heh... I have not heard of such genuine, pure kindness in nearly a millennia." Naruto stated, clasping his hands together as his chakra surged forward, a cloak of golden flames and black markings enveloping him.

"W-What's going on?!" Winter exclaimed, all four sisters nearly overwhelmed by the sensation brought upon them by such raw power.

"Chakura Tenso no Jutsu (Chakra Transfer Technique)." Naruto whispered. Before they knew it, the golden flamed cloak vanished just as swiftly as it appeared, taking the form of four fist-sized orbs that were blue, purple, green, and yellow respectively.

" _The wizard summoned his magic, every ounce he could muster, and bestowed it upon the sisters..._ "

He smiled as the orbs went to each of the four sisters, enveloping their bodies in a blinding light before dying down.

The girls had clearly been surprised at his course of actions, but that had been amplified when immense power began to flow through them.

"I... You... What...?" Fall stammered.

"Take this gift, and know now that you are able to do so much more." Naruto said, leaning against the table from minor exhaustion.

" _Now armed with the elements, the very powers of nature, and the unimaginable magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, promised to carry on with their journey, using their gifts to aid others, just as they aided him..._ "

"Are you sure you have to stay here?" Spring questioned, the four sisters staring at the 'wizard' Naruto.

"Perhaps one day, I will have the courage to venture out into the world once more." Naruto replied. "But for now, the wounds that have scarred me for so long have begun to heal, something that I will forever be grateful for... thank you."

" _One by one, the sisters left. Before they did, they made one final promise..._

 _They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend._ "

* * *

"... The end." Naruto finished, smiling as the group of children and even a few adults listened to his story.

...

"Wow! Is that story true?" one of the children asked, staring star-eyed at the storyteller.

"Well, it is only an old legend. But..." he began, leaning down and waggling his index finger. "You never know."

" **Attention all incoming Beacon students.** " a voice boomed over the loudspeaker. " **The first shuttle to Beacon Academy will depart in ten minutes.** "

"I guess that is my queue to leave." he stated, eliciting a cry of disappointment from the crowd that had gathered around him.

...

Naruto sighed, holding the pair of shaded glass spectacles in his hands before placing the item in question over the bridge of his nose and making his way over to his intended mode of transportation: a large aircraft in which other students were boarding.

He was so caught up by the sight of the massive machine, that he didn't notice the incoming person he was about to bump into.

"Oof!" both parties exclaimed, falling to the ground unceremoniously and with an audible 'thud!'.

"Oh my Oum! I'm so sorry!" a feminine voice cried out as they both regained their composure on the ground.

"No, no, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto responded, gazing at the blond haired woman that was on the ground with him.

"Oh! My name's Glynda. Glynda Goodwitch!" she exclaimed cheerfully, extending her hand to the man. "What's your name?"

" _A fresh start, remember?_ " Kaguya's words echoed through his mind before he smiled.

"Ozpin."

* * *

 **Post AN: And done! I say that this story is a oneshot, but let me know in a review if you guys want to see more. It will remain a oneshot for now, but that might change later on.**

 **Well! I'll maybe see you guys next time for this story! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	2. Of Silver and Red Eyes

**AN: Wow. Just... Wow. Forty reviews and ninety follows and favs and that was before the story was even published for twenty-four hours. That is, by far, the fastest I've ever gotten in all three categories for a single story.**

 **Therefore, at the behest of you, the readers... I WILL CONTINUE ONWARD WITH THIS STORY!**

 **Which brings up the point of how I was going to structure this story. First of all, I had to figure out the goal I was aiming towards, the ultimate end/conclusion of the story, as per what I usually do with every story I make. Then I had to figure out where the hell I go with where I left off, and... bam.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Of Silver and Red Eyes

Run. Don't look back. Just keep running...

She repeated her mantra mentally, her small legs and lungs burning up just like the very site she was escaping from.

"..." A familiar voice called out to her, muffled and mired by her own adrenaline and irrational fears.

Run. Don't look back. Just keep running...

"... ven... R..." That very same voice called out to her, no louder than a gentle whisper but still audible.

Run. Don't look back. Just keep running...

 _Just keep running!_

"RAVEN!" A shadowy figure tackled her to the ground, pinning her squirming form with a greater weight as she tried to break free.

"No! NO!" she exclaimed, her forearms bruising slightly as she resisted, her black locks of hair powdered with fresh snow and her crimson red eyes filled to the brim with terror.

"Raven! Calm down! It's just me." Though still hyperventilating, Raven mustered what little rationality she had left from her ordeal and found her brother, Qrow, was the one who had pinned her to the ground.

"Qrow! I... you..." she stammered.  
"It's alright. You're okay... We're okay." Qrow stated, getting off of his younger sister and collapsing into the powdery frost.

"But... what about mom and dad? Are they okay too?" Raven asked.

...

"They're okay... right?" Raven repeated, her voice squeaking as tears welled up in her eyes...

Qrow himself was already crying, giving her all the information she needed to know. She began to cry herself, calling out for a mother and father she knew would never come again.

...

"We're all we've got now, Raven." Qrow stated, sniffling but no longer crying.

"Where... Where will we go now?" Raven asked.

"Remember the story mom and dad used to tell us? The one about the magic man?" Qrow questioned, Raven nodding her head as she recalled the tale. "Well... Before they told me to run and find you, mom gave me this!"

Raven's red eyes widened when Qrow pulled out a small parchment of cotton fiber paper, unfolding it until it was an 18 x 11-inch paper, slightly brown in color and the colored ink faded from ages and ages of use.

But the most prominent mark on the paper was a simple-looking house with smoke coming out of the chimney, encircled by a large dot split into quarters with white, green, purple, and orange coloring.

"This map, according to mom, was given to her by a strange purple haired woman. She never said why or when it was given to her, only that it lead to a wizard!" Qrow exclaimed.

"So... We're off to see the wizard?"  
"Yes! We're off to see the wizard! The most wonderful wizard of all!"

* * *

"Pawn to D5." Salem called out, moving her black Pawn forward a single space.

" **Send your Pawn forward.** "

" **Quit talking, Indra. He knows what he's doing.** "

"Bishop to B3." Naruto countered, ignoring the two voices in his head and retracting his white Bishop from Kaguya - _Salem_ 's impending strike.

"You know..." Salem began, propping her head up with her left hand and lazily moving her Chess pieces with her right. "You ever wonder...?"  
"About what?" Naruto questioned, his eyes following Salem's Chess tactics and his mind calculating all the possible moves he could do.

"What if things had been... different." Salem asked.

"Different? Different how?"

"I don't know. Just... _different_."

"You mean our situations?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... I can't say that I'm not without regrets." Naruto mumbled, moving another Chess piece. "What about you? Any regrets?"

"I've got you, Naruto-kun." Salem replied, reaching out and cupping her companion's cheek affectionately.

He sighed, prying her hand off his cheek and grasping it in his own, leaning forward and touching foreheads with Salem.

They were the last of their civilization, their _kind_ in this dimension. The first page and last remaining pages of the Shinobi Era. The two halves of Yin and Yang...

The second coming of Indra and Asura.

Naruto and Salem were on par in terms of strength and skill, though neither had fought the other in centuries in anything other than Chess and in... other _activities_.

"I know what you're thinking, Naruto-kun~" A devious, sultry smirk appeared on Salem's face, licking her lips as her cheeks lit up with a tinge of red.

He opened his mouth to speak, but froze.

Someone or some _thing_ was within their sensory range. Three someone's or something's, to be precise.

And of those three, two gave off a frightened aura, and the last one...

The last one gave off a malevolent aura, a manifestation of anger and rage given physical form.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun." Salem said nonchalantly, pulling back and giving Naruto a genuine smile. Nothing else was needed to be said to convey the message.

He quickly stood up and vanished using a Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), leaving Salem alone in the small house.

Her smirk reappeared on her face as her right eye turned into a Rinnesharingan for less than a second before vanishing, though it was long enough to use Amenominaka (Heavenly Governing Inside) on the front door.

Panting in exhaustion but still smirking, Salem sauntered towards the door and opened it, stepping outside into the snow-covered outside that surrounded the house. She closed the door, took a few steps forward...

And immediately turned around, spinning on her heels until she faced the door she just exited. Her delicate fingers grasped around the doorknob, opening the door and stepping inside once more, vanishing entirely from that dimension...

* * *

" **Grrrrrr!** " Raven cowered in fear at the towering creature before them, her brother having already passed out from a combination of exhaustion and terror, the beast itself nearly thrice their height even when hunched over. Its black fur was like staring into the deepest, darkest abyss and its eyes...

Its glowing red eyes! Filled with nothing but hate, anger, every negative emotion that any creature could produce melded into a pupil-less pair of eyes.

The creature raised its clawed, cumbersome hand up, overshadowing the bleak sun that pierced the gray clouds.

Time seemed to slow down for the duo, the snowflakes dancing across the sky slow yet elegant in their sequences. The crisp air like translucent flames from their breaths.

'Mom... Dad...' Raven closed her eyes, fully prepared to embrace her incoming demise...

...

"*SHIIIIIING*!" Raven opened her eyes fast enough to catch the sight of the beast that was destined to kill the two of them being eviscerated, the bottom half dropping unceremoniously to the ground while the top half sailed overhead.

Gravity soon took effect, the top half of the creature plummeting and nearly crushing Raven and Qrow.

"Funsuiken (Erupting Propulsion Fist)." The creature's top half was sent flying off into the distance by a steam-enhanced punch, flying off into the sky until it was little more than a twinkle.

Mouth agape, Raven craned her head to gaze upon her savior, the sun's blinding rays obscuring most of his features from her vision. His hair shined silver - that much she could make out - as well as the odd pure black weapon he held in his hand.

"Curious." he called out, the corners of her vision going hazy. "What are two children doing out here?"

Those were the last words she heard before blacking out.

* * *

Beacon Academy, located in the kingdom of Vale, was one of the most prestigious institutes whose sole purpose was training teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the various monsters that plagued Remnant.

Naruto - _Ozpin_ , couldn't quite remember _when_ exactly the school was founded, considering his perception of time had warped in his life, though what he could remember was **why** it was founded.

Grimm. Creatures of destruction that lack a soul. They appeared out of nowhere one day over ten thousand years ago, give or take, and seemed quite intent on destroying all that civilization made.

Humanity's tenacity saw to it that they return back to dust, albeit barely if the map of the world Naruto saw was anything to go by...

Earth, or Remnant, as it was commonly called nowadays, consisted of five continents that at one point could have been considered the Elemental Nations, the rest of the world being shrouded in the unknown because of the lack of mapping. Of those five continents, there were four kingdoms: Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral.

The world was approximately 65% water, with the other 45% being land. Of that 45%, only 40% was claimed by the four kingdoms _combined_ , with the remaining 5% being unclaimed territory due to hordes upon hordes of Grimm, and even then the kingdoms had infestations of Grimm in its lands.

Huntsmen and Huntresses were warriors meant to combat these creatures, possessing unique powers and abilities known as Aura and Semblance that resembled chakra and kekkei genkais respectively, yet...

He didn't really look into it when it first came about, and it was far too late for him to study the difference, as he was one of only six people in existence that had chakra while everyone else had 'Aura'.

Perhaps Kaguya - _Salem_... would know, but he didn't want to think of her right now...

Ozpin glanced to the woman that was walking beside him. Standing at 6'5", nearly matching his own height, Glynda Goodwitch's eyes darted around rapidly, taking in every single detail about their surroundings wordlessly. He quickly played on her distracted state to his advantage and took a better glance at the young woman...

Her complexion was not quite as pale as his own, but was still pale nonetheless. Vibrant bright green eyes were protected by a pair of thin ovular glasses, with very-light blond hair that went to her waist with a curl hanging down the right side of her face...

Oh, and E-cup breasts, possibly F-cups...

Even after thousands of years, his godfather Jiraiya still managed to find a way to corrupt him, may he rest in peace.

Her outfit was simply a dark purple button-up, sleeveless shirt with an open high-collar, a black belt, a black skirt that hugged her hips, dark purple high-heels, teal hanging earrings, and a white scarf that had a single gold line on the ends and a golden tiara.

"So..." Ozpin began, looking up towards the tower that jutted out at the center of the campus. "This is Beacon..."

"Excellent observation, Sherlock." Glynda retorted sarcastically.

"Just trying to make small talk." Ozpin mumbled, glancing away and scratching the back of his head.

...

Her eyes darted to the right for a mere fraction of a second, sparing a quick one-over of the man she walked with. He stood an inch taller than her, with a pale complexion and... black eyes? Dark, dark, dark blue eyes maybe? And tousled silver hair, a unique color that she had never seen on a person before...

Maybe it was dyed silver? Her theory was only further supported by the black eyebrows that he had.

He donned a black-and-green-themed outfit, consisting of a dark green long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black unbuttoned vest, black pants, black shoes, a lighter green infinity scarf, and in his hands he held...

"Is that a cane?" Glynda asked.

"Ah yes, it is my weapon of choice." Ozpin stated, caressing the meter-long walking cane with a somber look.

"So you use it as a bludgeoning weapon?" she questioned.

"Well, there's a bit more to it than that." he retorted, running his hand along the pattern-embellished handle.

He would've continued to stare at the intricate design, but was rudely interrupted when-

"*BOOM*!"

Ozpin and Glynda turned to where the main entrance area to the academy was, an explosion of fire, lightning, and even a bit of ice reaching just above the trees and towards the sky.

...

"I'm not sure if what I just saw-"  
"I saw it too, Glynda." Ozpin said, his voice neutral and his gaze directed towards the site of the explosion. "Shall we go investigate?"

* * *

" _Can you tell us another story?_ "

" _Very well. Remnant's full of legends and stories. Some of them true, some made up. But there's one I recall from a very long time ago..._ "

Laying on the ground unharmed but otherwise dazed and defeated was a young woman around the same age as Glynda and Ozpin, standing at 5'4" with a pale complexion, black and red hair, and wearing a white hooded cloak on top of a grey blouse, a grey waist cincher with red lacing and a grey skirt. And sheathed at her side was a single-edged blade with a curved hilt that held a revolver chamber and a barrel infused into the blade itself.

" _Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior..._ "

"Welcome to Beacon..." she mumbled on the ground, a looming shadow suddenly blocked out the sun in her vision, causing her to push up slightly to see the source of it...

"Hi there." Ozpin said, his cane tapped against the ground in his left hand and his right hand extended to the fallen girl, Glynda standing off to his left side.

" _You see, the Creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors._ "

" _They were?_ "  
" _Indeed. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. But... it's a ridiculous story._ "

"H-Hi..." the red haired woman stuttered, grasping the extended hand in her own which quickly pulled her up.

"I'm Ozpin, and this is Glynda." Ozpin stated, staring curiously at the woman.  
"Summer. Summer Rose." Summer introduced herself, her cheeks flush slightly from embarrassment.

" _What?! You mean you made it up?!_ "

" _You big meanie!_ "

" _I never said I made it up. Just that it was a ridiculous story..._ "

"Summer Rose..." Ozpin started, staring so intensely at Summer's eyes that the woman couldn't help but blush and flinch at the same time. "You have..."

" _But even then, there is a grain of truth in every story._ "

"-Silver eyes." he finished.

"W-Well, I-I..." Summer stammered, her face now tomato red in color.

"Quite a unique color, I must say. Though it suits you." Ozpin said smoothly, his voice remaining neutral but steam coming out of Summer's ears and her face becoming so red that lobsters would be jealous.

"T-Thanks..." she managed to say, nervously poking her index fingers together and staring at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"So..." Ozpin began, pushing his glasses up slightly. "I'm guessing that explosion was you?"

Amidst the cries of denial and comical fits that Summer threw, none of the trio noticed the two pairs of red eyes that observed them from afar, a lone thought on the owners of said eyes minds.

'Naruto...'

* * *

Omake: Kaguya's Ice Dimension

Naruto grumbled and he carried an unconscious Raven alongside one of his Shadow Clones, who carried an unconscious Qrow.

"Damn kids these days..." he mumbled, turning towards the clone that carried Qrow...

Only to find the copy of himself silently, maniacally laughing, Qrow held in one hand by the scruff of his shirt and a black paintbrush in the other.

It was a look he recognized all too well.

...

"No." The clone immediately pouted in response, lowering the hand that held his paintbrush slightly.

"But-" "No. Just no."

...

The former blond-turned-silver-haired man finally found his way back to his cabin in the woods, too irritated to take notice of the Chakra surrounding the area until he finally opened up the door...

And immediately found himself inside Kaguya's ice palace.

"Why are we here?" his clone questioned.

"Kaguya must have - oh no..." Naruto gasped, a visible fear in his eyes.

She never brought him here, unless...

"Oh _Na_ - _ru_ - _to_ - _kuuuun_ ~" Kaguya's voice echoed from down the massive hallway, and from the master bedroom. "Your Queen requires your services~"

He gulped, handing Raven over to his clone and walking off towards the bedroom.

"Gods speed, boss." His clone saluted, comical tears falling from his eyes as the original marched out to what was arguably the most difficult battlefield of all...

Naruto pushed the bedroom doors open, gazing upon Kaguya Otsutsuki, the progenitor of Chakra for his people...

Wearing no more than an orange thong, laying on the king-size bed...

And beckoning him to approach with her delicate fingers, licking her lips, a tinge of red on her cheeks and her eyes slightly clouded with lust.

"Here we go again..." he sighed, closing the doors and stripping off his clothes...

No rest for the wicked, it seems.

* * *

 **Post AN: Recently, I got Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. I will start off by saying that this was my first Fire Emblem game, and will follow up with saying that I actually enjoy the game, more so than I thought I would.**

 **I bring this up, because now that I'm continuing the story, there may be some influence from Conquest later on. Just maybe.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Ja mata!  
**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	3. The Badge And Burden Of An Immortal

**AN: It feels like it's been a while since I've updated this story. I'm honestly at a loss for words for what to say in this Author's Note right now. One thing I am certain of, however, is the erratic perspectives of this story.**

 **Seriously, I warn you now, there will be many times where events are shown from the past, present, and future. Past events will have Ozpin being called Naruto, future events will have Naruto being called Ozpin, and present events will have a potential mixture of the two.**

 **And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews!**

 **Blizzard Wolf - Fates Birthright was alright, but it kinda lacked the dark edge that Conquest had. I haven't played Revelations, but I hope that there's a blend of the two in there. And you are assuming Naruto is still... 'Naruto'. That joyful Naruto is barely even present anymore, buried under centuries of cynicism and immortality.**

 **Jaune Uchiha the one with Swag - No. That pairing is not going to happen... for reasons.**

 **RaidanRam - My bad with the whole 110% thing, but Naruto will not be taking Taiyang's place. Summer Rose was just embarrassed. Normal Knees, not Bee's Knees.**

 **Avalanche-dragoon - I'm going to assume Orpington is a misspelled Ozpin here, and there may be lingering hints of romance.**

 **ThunderxDuck - Indra and Ashura can see the world from Naruto/Ozpin's perspective, but it's kinda like a television: They can cut the connection anytime they want, or Naruto/Ozpin (Fuck it I'm just calling him Ozpin from now on) can cut the connection if he so chooses to.**

 **ArtanisRose - The thing that gave me the idea to make Naruto Ozpin and the wizard was based on the internet conspiracy that the wizard in canon IS Ozpin, with very good reason too.**

 **Seta - I try to be as original as I can with my stories, try ideas that others haven't done before.**

 **And Now On With The Story! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Badge And Burden Of An Immortal

"Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. The four of you have retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team STRQ (Stark), led by... Summer Rose!"

The four aforementioned Hunters and Huntresses-in-training stood atop a stage before a crowd of their peers, from left to right in the order they were announced.

Summer was in shock, frozen in place by the revelation...

This was certainly not what she had expected.

Taiyang, a tall blond man with lavender eyes, grinned and gave Summer a congratulatory pat on the back, nearly knocking her down in the process before turning to the other woman on his team and sending her a suggestive wink.

Raven merely rolled her eyes at the blond, an emotionless facade on her face as she scanned the crowd for one particular person...

Qrow, like Taiyang, was grinning ear-to-ear and blowing kisses and sending winks to all the females in the crowd, regardless of whether or not they were student or faculty.

The audience gave one more wave of ovation while four more students walked up to the stage to take their place in front of the headmaster.

"Glynda Goodwitch... Ozpin... Lavender Scarlatina, and Dawn Arc." the headmaster said, pausing as he looked over the name 'Ozpin' for a last name which was not there. "The four of you have retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team GOLD (Gold), led by... Glynda Goodwitch!"

Ozpin barely showed any reaction to the news, only raising a single eyebrow in response.

He turned to his left, catching a side glance of his new teammates, Lavender Scarlatina and Dawn Arc, both of whom were celebrating in their own ways.

Lavender Scarlatina stood at 5'6" and was a rabbit Faunus - a race of humanoid people in Remnant who possessed physical animal traits, in her case, rabbit ears. She had, as her name implied, lavender-colored hair which went down her back, stopping just past her ass, and similarly colored rabbit ears to match, and light blue eyes which darted back and forth slightly nervous.

Dawn Arc was the shortest member of the team, standing at 5'4" with golden blond hair held in twintails, dark blue eyes, and a familiar sword strapped to her side.

He quickly turned to his right, noticing the smallest hint of a smile appear on Glynda's face.

'Good for her.' Ozpin thought, the corner of his lips twitching up slightly. They were quickly herded off the stage to make way for the next four students, but Ozpin payed no attention to what was said... he was too lost in thought.

This ceremony... It brought back memories of when he was a leader, when he was still in charge... when he was still a ruler.

It still haunted him to this day...

* * *

Naruto poked and prodded at his meal, an uncommon occurrence unless he had something on his mind.

This day was special, at least to him. It was the one day out of the year where he would entertain multiple guests at the same time, the very day that the four sisters promised to visit him.

So here he was, at the head of a table with Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter, as well as Kagu - _Salem_... and the two strays he picked up nearly four years ago, Qrow and Raven Branwen.

Having two children in his life again... it reminded him of Boruto and Himawari.

He hated it. He hated how they adored him, looked up to him, idolized him just like Boruto and Himawari did. He hated how they would run to him when they were hurt, when they had accomplished something, when they just wanted to talk to him...

He hated that he loved them like his own. Because one day they would die... just like Boruto and Himawari...

But that was not what was on his mind at the moment. Spring was the first to notice his pondering and speak up about it.

"Mister Wizard? What is on your mind?" she asked, causing all at the table to turn to him expectantly.

"It's nothing..." Naruto responded, glancing up at the still expectant looks directed at him.

"Naruto-kun, we all know you're lying." Salem retorted, spearing a potato and some pot roast on a fork. "So tell us the truth already."

"I... I think it may be time for me to rejoin the world."

...

Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately, shocked by the words which were uttered by the immortal man.

Even little Qrow and Raven were silent, despite not fully understanding _how_ long he had been isolated.

"Are... Are you sure?" Summer questioned. "I mean, I don't know what the world was like when you left it, but..."  
"But I will not know unless I go and see for myself." Naruto retorted.

"Well... if you're dead set on this, then I say go for it!"  
"Spring!"  
"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

 _"... Mister Ozpin!"_

* * *

"Mister Ozpin!" He quickly snapped back to reality, a bored expression on his face as he sat through what was, without any doubt, the most useless class ever... of all time.

At least to him, that is.

The professor, an almost stoutly man in his late forties, stared at him expectantly, tapping his foot to a fast but silent beat and a vein on his forehead very prominent.

"... I'm sorry, what?" Ozpin called out, causing the man to scoff.

"I asked you what historical event led to the rise of the Color Naming Rule all across Remnant, but it seems you were too-" "The Great War, as well as the fall of the Veran Empire and the rise of Vale." Ozpin interrupted, stunning the teacher into silence.

"... Very well! Please remain focused for the remainder of the class, thank you." the professor said, turning back to the rest of the class and resuming his lecture.

Ozpin registered what the man was saying, but his mind was elsewhere at the moment...

Admittedly, after all the centuries that had passed, he still hated academics, though not with the same fiery passion he had when he was a boy. Nonetheless, it was still very difficult to sit through a History class talking about the history he was a part of... and regretted.

"Now then, can anybody tell me how the Veran Empire began its reign..."

* * *

" _The Veran Empire was founded approximately three-hundred years ago._ "

Naruto looked down upon the village he was in with disgust, and for good reason too...

The food in the village was dirty, diseased, unfit for human or animal consumption. The water shined a muddy color, as if even slipping a single toe into its currents would pave way for the need to amputate it.

And the village itself... The streets had paths carved into the filth that piled up, the houses were falling to pieces, and in almost every alleyway or even a few on the street there were... unspeakable acts of human cruelty occurring.

He wouldn't even step into this village! He was hovering just an inch above the ground, observing the flaws of this land...

Tapping into a power he had not used in quite some time, Naruto almost winced in pain at what he sensed using Senjutsu.

The land was crying. It was crying out at being desecrated the way these humans lived, crying out for the shriveled plants and trees which could barely soak up any sunlight from the smog that settled in the air...

Naruto floated over to an alleyway where a woman, not even into her twentieth year of living, was being held down and raped by a disgusting slob of a man. His eyes narrowed in anger, morphing into a purple pair of eyes with a ripple pattern that spread over the eyeball...

It wasn't something he used very often, but housing the warring spirits of Indra and Asura allowed him to access the power which Hagoromo was exalted for having... the Rinnegan.

Wordlessly, he held out his right hand, violently pulling the man away from his victim and into his iron grip.

' **Ningendo** (Human Path)...' Naruto mentally commanded, ripping the man's soul from his body and discovering the information he knew...

What he found almost made him feel pity. While it was true that this girl was not the man's first victim, he honestly believed that he was not raping her.

The man never learned the difference between consensual and nonconsensual, he was never taught. In fact, what little he had been taught was not in an academy, for there was no academy. It was not taught by his parents, for he had neither a mother nor a father. No. Instead, he was taught by those around him, who were like-minded and did not know any better either.

So when he gazed into the man's soul, he was evil, but not evil at his core. He was evil because of the environment he grew up in. He was a product of everyone's expectations for him...

Naruto weighed the options. He could just release this soul, allow it to wither away and never enter the afterlife, or he could have mercy and allow this soul to be judged on the other side...

One look at the cowering, terrified woman in the alleyway was all he needed for his answer... he released his grip on the soul, denying it the privilege of even being judged for its crimes in this life, and instead administering a punishment far worse than any other... making the soul fade into nothingness.

Deactivating his Rinnegan, Naruto floated over to the woman he had saved, a gust of wind clearing away the filth at his feet as he landed in front of her.

Getting a closer look at her, Naruto discovered she had orange hair, at least underneath the dirt and grime that mangled it. She also had emerald green eyes, which held tears and fear in their orbs...

"P-P-Please sir! Don't kill me!" she cried out. "I... I can satisfy you! Whatever you want! But please, don't kill me!"

"..." Naruto remained silent, summoning forth a large sphere of water, large enough to engulf the woman.

She panicked, thinking he aimed to kill her, and began to push back until she hit a wall, Naruto following her the entire time.

"N-No! NOOO!" she exclaimed as the water engulfed her...

But something was... off. She should have been struggling to breath with water filling up her lungs, but she felt no such feeling.

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt herself being cleansed! The water was washing away all the dirt, caked in blood and semen, even making her skin smoother and flawless!

When the water's work was done, it released her, naked but cleansed from the village's ravages. It was like she was reborn!

"I... I don't understand..." she muttered, looking at the man who saved her in confusion.

"Child, what is your name?" Naruto asked, his voice practically commanding her to do as told.

"R-Rhea C-Caesar..." she stuttered, nervously shifting around under Naruto's scrutinizing gaze. "W... Who are you?"

"I am he who is known as Naruto Uzumaki." he responded, waving his left hand slightly.

A sudden light weight landed on her shoulders as clothing materialized on her, covering her naked form from the world.

"I have cleansed you and clothed you, Rhea Caesar. Of these gifts I ask for nothing in return." Naruto stated. "You may go freely if you so please to, however I offer an alternative choice as well. Join me by my side, and help me dissolve this land of its sins, so that no others may be forced to mire their souls with dirt and grime."

At the end of his proposition, Naruto held out his hand, a simple gesture which held a large decision for Rhea.

She would have thought it to be an impossible goal that he was proposing, but the magic that he had used before her very eyes put to rest those doubts.

Her mind was already made up, and she grasped his hand in her own, accepting his offer wordlessly and with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"I will follow you to the ends of Remnant." Rhea stated...

And that was how the Veran Empire began.

" _Correct! Three hundred years ago, the Veran Empire, along with the legend of the Immortal King, began!_ "

Years passed since that fateful day, and true to his word, Naruto began purging the land of its sins.

Rhea was the first of many to follow him, and with each village that he cleansed, he gained more followers. At first, it was only a handful of people. That handful grew into dozens of people, then hundreds, thousands, it was even to the point that lands across the vast amount of water which divided Remnant had heard of his feats.

The village which he he first cleansed was now thriving, as were every other village he visited.

They all looked up to him as a leader, a shepherd... a god.

"Please, Lord Naruto, at least entertain the idea." One of his followers, Persephone Schnee, beseeched.

"Very well, I will hear what you and the others suggest." Naruto replied, sitting on a chair made of wood that sprung forth beneath him.

"Allow me to gather the others first, my Lord!" Persephone said, dashing off to find... whoever it was she was looking for.

" _Lady Persephone gathered eight other followers, who would eventually make up his council, to convince the Immortal King to take the mantle of leadership._ "

Persephone Schnee and eight others were gathered before him, each giving their reason why he should officially become their leader.

Finally, the ninth follower came up to speak.

" _The first of his followers was the last to speak. And she would forever change history._ "

"You will make an excellent leader, Lord Naruto." Rhea stated. "Because effective leadership is not about making speeches or being liked; leadership is defined by results not attributes."

Naruto hummed in thought, still unconvinced.

"Look at all the good you've done for this land. You've erased decades upon decades of poverty in only a few years. Imagine what you can do in a decade or two!" Rhea exclaimed. "You're already our leader in all but title, therefore regardless if you agree or not, you **will** be our king."

" _Seeing no other way, the Immortal King took on the badge and the burden of leadership._ "

"*Sigh* There's no way out of this, is there?"  
"Nope!"  
"... Troublesome." Naruto grunted. "Fine. I will be your leader until such time I find a suitable successor."

"All hail the Immortal King Naruto!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, that's all the time we have for this class." the professor exclaimed. "Please read pages forty-eight to seventy-five, and be prepared for your first exam next class! Dismissed!"

Like bats straight out of hell, the majority of the students rushed out, either to get to their next class in the allotted amount of time or just because they couldn't bear another minute in History class.

Ozpin trudged on silently beside Glynda, their other two teammates beside them as Glynda talked about the class they just had.

"Excuse me." a new voice made all four members of Team GOLD stop in their tracks.

They were stopped by a young woman who stood at 5'11" with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. She actually looked quite sexy in the Beacon Academy student uniform... and she was focused on one particular member of Team GOLD.

"Your name is Ozpin, right?" she questioned, staring at the silvernette.

"Correct." Ozpin replied, nodding his head.

"I'm forming a study group for the History exam and I wanted to invite you... And your team!" she said, quickly adding the other three women present.

"A study group does seems like a good idea." Dawn conceded.

"Yeah..." Lavender quietly added.

"Well, if we're all in agreement here..." Glynda trailed off.  
"Okay." Ozpin responded.

"Excellent! I'll just give my Scroll number to you..." she chirped, pulling out a piece of paper with her number and a lipstick kiss and handing it to Ozpin. "See you around~!"

"W-Wait! We don't know what your name is!" Dawn called out, causing the woman to turn and respond.

"Cinder Fall."

* * *

 **POST AN: I'm actually taking History as a class, and I intend to become a History major, so I do not share Naruto/Ozpin's opinion on history classes. I also do not condone rape of any kind. It is a deplorable act of crime. I do, however, believe that people are a product of their environment and everyone's expectations of them.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
